The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to semiconductor devices comprising a silicon germanium semiconductor layer without edge strain relaxation.
Strained silicon germanium-on-insulator (SGOI) has been demonstrated as a viable technique to increase fully depleted silicon-on-insulator (FDSOI) p-type field-effect-transistors (PFET) performance. However, when SGOI is implemented in real FDSOI technology there is usually a strain loss at the edge of the SGOI film resulting from the SGOI being patterned into separate active areas. Edge relaxation reduces the strain benefit and creates device variability.